


Post-it Notes

by Queen_Capricorn_The_Roman_Stan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Crying, Ducking Out, I copied the first chapter from one of my Wattpad one-shots, This will be multi-chaptered hopefully, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Capricorn_The_Roman_Stan/pseuds/Queen_Capricorn_The_Roman_Stan
Summary: Roman doesn't want to be among the sides, but he knows if he ducks out with all his traits, the sides will be forced to get him back. Might as well put the sticky notes into use.
Comments: 44
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

Roman closed the door gently. He didn't want to raise suspicion on what he was going to do. 

He cleaned his room out, folding his shirts, costumes, everything he usually wore and wanted to wear into cardboard boxes. He carefully put his trinkets in a box lined with bubble wrap.

Next was his posters. Each rolled up and secured them with a rubber band.

He plopped his papers carelessly in another box, and once he was done packing, he gently set them outside.

He locked the door, ensuring he did what Virgil didn't.

He summoned his special post-it notes, each a different colour than the others.

He wrote down 'Hope, Romance' on the light blue post-it note and stuck it to his wall. The post-it note seemed to melt into the wall before disappearing and appearing supposedly in Patton's room.

Next, he took a darker blue and wrote down 'Passion, Ego'.

"That way you might not be torn down like have.." He mumbled.

He stuck it to the wall and watched it disappear.

Hesitantly, he wrote down 'Motivation' on the purple one.

He stuck it to the wall.

He looked at the two remaining sticky notes. 

He peeled off the yellow one, writing 'Theatre'. 

He then wrote on the green one 'Good Creativity'

He stuck them on the wall at the same time.

He watched them disappear.

"Thomas won't mind." He mumbled, tears brimming his eyes. 

He then summoned a red sticky-note and wrote, ' _Duck Out_ '

He stuck it to his door.

"Goodbye."


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil was just hanging around in his room, scrolling through Tumblr while MCR was blasting through his earphones when he felt a change in the atmosphere of his room. He looked up to see a sticky post-it note attached to his wall, right next to his posters.

He quickly snatched it off, frowning.

The post-it note had one word and Virgil was confused for a split second. 

And then he dropped it, panicked.

Roman wouldn’t dare, right?

What happened last episode?   
He burst out of his room, headphones and phone forgotten.

He made it to Roman’s room and found cardboard boxes everywhere. 

He opened a big one and it was filled with paper, almost to the top. They were scribbled over with a red pen, pointing out flaws that seemed so minuscule and unimportant that they surely couldn’t affect whatever he was writing so greatly.

He tried to open Roman’s door. It was locked and the handle felt weak, as did the door.

His breathing became faster as he yelled at the door “Princey, open the door!”

No response.

Virgil knew that every side had a special object that allowed them to hand out traits, but they were only used if said side was desperate.

Virgil needed to tell someone about this.

He rushed to Logan’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I took a break and I'm still on it. I'm just anxious about not updating. I guess it's kinda short


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I’m back from my very long break from writing. I’m going to be honest, I kinda forgot I had stories from AO3.  
> After like, 4 months, I’m back. Thanks for waiting if you hoped I would post soon.

Logan noticed something appear on his whiteboard. It was two new words for his role section.

That was strange.

He sat up straighter than he already was and read the two words.

Passion and Ego were written in cursive.

And a very familiar cursive.

Why was Roman’s role his?

Roman was still here.

Wasn’t he?

At that very moment the door to his room burst open by a certain panicked side with a patched jacket.

Logan usually would have complained about Virgil not knocking but if his suspicions were right…

“One of Roman’s roles is in my room! I think he ducked out!” Virgil’s voice was veering into the tempest tongue, his voice going echoey. "He left boxes of his stuff outside his door!"

Logan stood up quickly.

“We shall go check, as I too, have had his roles show up on my whiteboard.” Logan responded, voice monotone but panic and worry bubbling in his chest.

They both quickly exited the room and headed to the end of the hall, where Roman’s room was.

The door was gone.

Two new pairs of footsteps approached.

Janus and Patton had arrived, Patton’s run frantic and Janus’ walk calm but fast-paced.

Virgil curled his lip in disgust at the sight of the deceitful side but seemed against confronting the snake currently.

“Where’s Roman?!” Patton asked worriedly, eyes behind his glasses wide and full of distress.

“We think he may have...ducked out” Logan said as calmly as he could, subconsciously rubbing the area where Janus’ cane had grabbed him before.

Janus’ face was momentarily shocked but he quickly recovered, as if this was something surprising and not worrying. Virgil seemed to share the sentiment with Logan, glaring at Janus in distaste.

“Is his door still there?” Janus asked, expression unreadable.

“No it isn’t  _ Deceit _ . He must have locked the door when he ducked out.” Virgil said, a slight hiss to his voice.

Patton crouched to pick up a box of things outside the area where Roman’s room had been.

On the side of this box and the many others in the areas was the glittery message: 

**_Roman’s Stuff._ **

Virgil paled slightly more and fiddled a lot with his jacket zipper, getting increasingly more anxious until Logan made him remember his calming exercises.

Janus paled along with Patton, both coming to terms with what happened.

“If he removed a lot of the things that represented him and his roles....he could fade easier and he could perhaps never come back even if he wished to!” Janus half said to himself and the others.

“Oh no! no no no  _ no _ !” Patton mumbed, pacing anxiously.

“Everybody, calm down,” Logan said, “We’ll be able to find a way to get him back easier if we’re calmer.”

“I agree.” Janus vouched, “We should calm down before doing something stressful. I think we should get used to our new roles just in case…”

He trailed off, but the message was clear.

Virgil’s worry turned into anger as he pushed Janus out of the way to get back to his room, but not before taking a final worried glance at where Roman's door used to be.

Logan followed suit.

Not with the pushing, of course, but he also retreated to his room. He heard a few of Patton’s sniffles outside his room as the moral side returned to his room.

Logic fidgeted.

He needed to do _ something _ .

So he began planning.

He had never felt so passionate about making a plan to save a fellow side, but he supposed that was just the role of Passion which was affecting him.

He kept going until he finished a suitable plan.

If his plan worked, which he was sure it would, he could save Roman within a week or even hours.

He just needed to sort out that little problem that was Remus.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update for the story. I debated with myself on how to write Remus and I settled on this. Mind you, this isn't very long because I'm writing during class.

Remus was minding his own business, creating disgusting fusions between the worst features of monsters so that he could use them to annoy his counterpart.

That was, until the very solid and huge ravine between his side of the Imagination and his brother’s began filling up.

He wondered if some dragon had dumped it’s bowel into the hole as it filled up a lot more.

That was weird.

He shrugged it off.

Why should he pass up the opportunity to terrorise the villages that Roman had created personally?

He grabbed his mace and skipped across the border, and his misshapen monsters followed suit.

He hopped on over to Roman’s closest village, to find the village already crumbling. And Remus noticed that he didn’t take as much pleasure as he usually did in creating disgusting creations.

That was weird for Remus.

Remus checked the handle of his mace, where his role of ‘Intrusive Thoughts’ usually was.

But now it was just one word.

Creativity.

This is what he wanted, right?

Free reign.

He resisted the urge to find the door to Roman’s room from the Imagination.

He didn’t care.

No, not at all.

So Remus watched uneasily as his monsters destroyed the village.

There was no fight, no excitement.

Things became more  _ Remus _ than Roman. 

The villagers’ faces began melting to those of Remus’ kind of creations instead of being a cute agricultural-based town.

Because even though Remus had Good Creativity in him, that didn’t mean that he had automatically good ideas. 

It just meant that he had full control.

That was what he always wanted.

But now he didn’t.

“But who cares!” He lied, trying to reassure himself, “I’m sure he’ll get over it.”

But something in his gut told him it was not going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only a bit over 100 words, but I genuinely can not find inspiration to write something more that adds to Janus' character and inner thoughts. Sorry if you expected a longer chapter.

Janus was...worried. 

He wasn’t sure what to do.

He wasn’t even sure how to find the door to Roman’s room.

He sighed and placed his wineglass on the dining table, resting his head in his hands. 

Janus had been accepted into possibly being a main side to care for Thomas, and then Roman ducked out, and had thought this through.

Janus replayed the events that had happened within the span of a few hours.

The boxes outside the empty wall where a door once was.

The writing on Janus’ mirror. 

The pale faces of Patton and Virgil.

He ran his gloved hands through his hair.

This was  _ bad _ .

Things had gotten out of hand and although Thomas wouldn’t be affected majorly, Roman needed help.

He wasn’t sure who would come up with the plan to save Roman, but he hoped it was quick.

He checked the time and although he felt as though he couldn’t possibly sleep after all that happened, he had to try.

_ Don’t worry Roman _ , Janus thought,  _ We’ll get you back soon. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is horrible. I'm so sorry I couldn't put out anything better.

Patton was worried.

He was especially worried when Thomas had summoned them all and Remus had popped up in Roman’s place.

“Why isn’t Roman rising?” Thomas asked worriedly, eyeing Remus as if expecting the side to say something about juicy buttholes again.

But Remus seemed strangely less energetic and Patton knew that unnerved Thomas.

“Well, Roman’s a bit busy.” Patton responded cautiously.

Janus fidgeted uncomfortably.

Virgil glared at everyone.

Logan straightened his tie.

Remus rolled his eyes.

“Roman ducked out.” Remus said casually.

“ _ What?!”  _ Thomas asked, face paling. “Is that why I’m experiencing a lack of creativity?”

“No,” Remus said lazily, “It just means I’m not bothered to give you ideas like the little prince always did.”

Thomas looked horrified, “Remus has full creative control?”

“Yes,”

“We can just go to his room, right?” Thomas asked, reassuring himself.

“No, we can’t.” Janus told him, fiddling with his staff.

“Wha- Why not?”

“You see, Thomas, there’s these things called  _ locks _ .” Virgil said, slightly sarcastically.

“You have  _ locks _ ?”

“It’s kind of hard to explain-” Patton said.

“No it isn’t, you just lack the imag-”

“ _ No _ -”

“Party poopers” mumbled Remus, swinging his morningstar around carelessly, nearly missing Patton’s face.

“We have two locks. One that just locks our door so we can’t sink in or go in freely and the other makes the door disappear.

Thomas looked extremely confused.

“Why have the second lock?”

“Usually if we keep our things with us, we can focus a lot more on our work. The original Creativity made them just in case something from the imagination leaked into the mind palace as well.”

Patton felt his heart sink slightly at the mention of the Old Creativity. He hadn’t meant to split him, and he missed him. 

Missed that Creativity.

Roman and Remus were still technically him, just split but sometimes he forgot about that.

He shook himself out of that thought train and refocused on the conversation.

“But  _ why _ would he do it? The comment that Janus made couldn’t have affected him  _ that _ much-”

“Nah. It was everything else plus that.” Remus said lazily.

Seeing Remus so...mellow...was a bit strange, he almost seemed sad.

But Patton wasn’t sure if that was true, after all, it might just be the good creativity working on him.

“Don’t worry Thomas, we’ll save Roman.” Patton said comfortingly, ignoring the sceptical look from Janus.

Thomas nodded tiredly and Patton and the sides sunk out. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm anxious af rn. I have no idea why so I just wrote this small segment and I'm going to pretend this is a fine chapter and not something I wrote in like 20 minutes. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)

_ It was cold. _

_ That was a thought that pierced through Roman’s mind through the haze of pain and numbness. _

_ His head felt like it was full of everything and full of nothing. _

_ Opposites swirled in his mind, making it hard, even impossible, to comprehend anything. _

_ Not the way he temporarily phased through objects and bumped into others. _

_ Not the way he floated as if he was some kind of spirit or as if he was in zero-gravity. _

_ The way the room had one door now. _

_ And only one person could access it. _

_ The way it creaked open at one point, the way the figure tried to grab him and get him down, before retreating and closing the door. _

_ All he knew was that it was cold and his head was filled with everything and nothing. _


End file.
